1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing apparatus, especially to an adaptive sensing apparatus, which is capable of providing different adaptive sampling modes according to different touch operation requirements, so as to reduce the quantity of sensed data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art touch sensing apparatuses generally use a fixed resolution to scan a fixed touch plane repeatedly. However, when the fixed touch plane is large, the scan time is likely to be long accordingly. If the scan time is too long, it can happen that the motion of a touching object—a finger, for example—becomes undetectable. For this issue, the fixed resolution may be reduced to shorten the scan time. However, with the fixed resolution reduced, the discrimination of neighboring touching objects may fail. In addition, when the fixed touch plane is large, the resulting large amount of sensed data will prolong the response time of a prior art touch sensing apparatus, and that can also make the prior art touch sensing apparatus fail to keep up with a moving touching object.
Besides, some APPs (application programs) provide touch operation functions only on local regions of a view area, but prior art touch sensing apparatuses still scan the whole touch plane repeatedly with a fixed resolution, making the scan process cumbersome and inefficient. This is also a disadvantage to be overcome.
To solve the foregoing problems, a novel and efficient touch sensing apparatus is therefore needed.